Hollywood Panic
by aerosol
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango are chosen and won a trip to Hollywood, California. What happens when they are asked to do a love scene in one of the movies ? Will they deny, or accept ? KAGxINU, MIRxSAN
1. Chapter 1 Party After Dark

**Hollywood Panic**

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango are chosen and won a trip to Hollywood, California. What happens when they are asked to do a love scene in one of the movies ? Will they deny, or accept ? KAGxINU, MIRxSAN_

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Party after Dark**

It was about 10pm. Sango and Miroku were laughing their heads off, on a couch, Miroku drunk, and Sango not. They were at a rave, with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha were a couple, and so were Sango and Miroku. They were all 21 years old at the time, and were having the time of their lives. Sango was on Miroku, making out publically on a couch while people clapped in a rhythm yelling, "Do it ! Do it ! Do it !"

Upstairs, in the bedrooms, there were people having sex, and doing sexual abuse to other drunk people at the party. The house was a mansion. Twelve rooms upstairs, it could almost be called a Sex Hotel. Inuyasha was drunk, and decided to cheat on Kagome with other girls. Kagome on the other hand was INCREDIBLY drunk and decided to cheat on Inuyasha, with .. other girls. Kagome was making out with one of the drunk girls at the party. Kagome was a feisty, hot kisser when she was drunk, and could blow any girl away.

Kagome was a real party animal, same was Inuyasha. He was upstairs, banging a girl he met on his way to the BATHROOM.

After the long make out session with all the girls, Kagome began to smoke. A guy at the party had offered her cigarettes and a lighter, and she accepted. She had no idea, what she just did to her life.

"Ahhhh. Everything.. feels so.. REAL ! man."

Kagome shouted as she started to kick things over and started to feel the other girls at the party as they felt her back. Suddenly, Sango walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome, smoking. She ran over to Kagome and slapped her, straight across the face, full force. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"We, are, LEAVING."

Sango yelled as she pulled Miroku and dragged Inuyasha downstairs and out the door.

As Sango drove them all back to her place, she shouted at them all,

"Oh, my god ! Inuyasha, you fucking hoe, you were BANGING other women, and you would be SOOO dead if I weren't taking you back to my house ! And Kagome, you fucking bitch whore ! First of all, you were smooching with other girls, like come, ON! And then SMOKING! You know your going to be stuck like this for LIFE ! Hah, just try getting another boyfriend now."

Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing drunkily as they finally got tired and went to sleep.

Miroku on the other hand was sitting in the car, like a little angel, looking at Sango, though he was still drunk.

"And YOU. Miroku.. you were a good boy."

Miroku nodded with a big smile on his face.

As Sango stopped her car, she dragged everyone into her house and put them to bed.

Sango went to bed as well, Miroku beside her. He suddenly sneaked out to Sango and put his arms around her. Sango felt Miroku's chest push up on her.

"Sango, take it all off. Please."

Miroku smiled as he started to pull Sango's shirt up.

Sango turned over to Miroku with a smirk,

"No."

Miroku gasped as he started to push away from her.

Sango laughed,

"Not unless you take it off, dirty pervert."

----------------

Inuyasha was in his seperate bed, tied to the bed so he wouldn't try to put a move on Kagome.

And Kagome was lying in bed, tied up as well. It wouldn't be that good if they got into anymore trouble.

-----------------

The next morning, Sango found Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She untied them both as she quietly crept downstairs. Sango prepared a meal of rice and kimchee for all of them, and quietly began to eat alone. After a short while, Miroku crept downstairs too, and surprised Sango with a passionate kiss, as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast aswell.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't wake until about 1pm that day, and Sango had already made lunch.

After Inuyasha and Kagome had a little something to eat, Kagome went outside, and was caught by Sango, smoking some more cigarettes.

"Kagome !"

Sango yelled as she slapped the cigarette out of Kagome's hand.

Kagome slapped Sango,

"Hey, that was my cigarette !"

Sango snapped back at Kagome with temper,

"WELL YOU BITCH, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. SMOKING, WILL KILLLL YOU. THIS LITTLE BITTY ROLL OF PAPER AND TABACCO WILL KILL YOU."

Kagome sighed as she took out another cigarette, lit it and started to puff it.

"Yeah. I know.. but I just can't stop."

Sango sighed as she saw Kagome with tears in her eyes and hugged her. After a while, Inuyasha stepped outside and saw Kagome smoking as well.

"Whoa ! Kagome, you smoke !"

He shouted.

Kagome nodded as she sighed,

"Yeah. Go ahead. Dump me now."

Inuyasha began to laugh as he ran over to Kagome and started to french kiss her,

"Yeah right. I personally think, that's hot."

Sango started to knock herself on the head,

_Oh man.. these people are crazy._

Miroku stepped outside with make up, all over his eyes. Thick, uneven lines of eyeliner on, and little mascara, here and there. Miroku sighed depressingly as he spoke,

"I'm going emo now. Sango."

Sango started to snort laughing,

"EMO ! HAHAHHA."

Miroku looked up to Sango with a straight face,

"No Sango, really. I'm going to slit my wrists now."

Sango stopped laughing as she looked up to Miroku,

"Oh. You ARE serious."

Sango had an ugly look on her face as she finally let out a deep breath,

"I don't like emo. Sorry Miroku, but its over."

Miroku started laughing his head off as he rolled around in the grass,

"I got you !"

Sango laughed sarcastically,

"Hah. Hah. Very funny."

Sango stomped into her house with anger and started to mutter words like:

_That. stupid thingy thingy of a whore bitch fucker thing GAH !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what's a good idea for a story so I'm going to lots of first chapters/one-shots until I get a story that can get my lots of reviews. Then i'll continue that one. R&R. REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2 The Woman Auctioning

**Chapter 2 - The Woman-Auctioning**

Sango had set out, keeping herself distanced from Miroku, just to get herself chilled down a little.

_Miroku.. oh the nerve of him !_

Sango had taken off onto the city transpo bus, and was awaited by a full-packed bus. As Sango crammed herself onto the bus, she finally was able to rest, and stand still as she sighed. Suddenly a man tapped her on the shoulder.

"Heyyyyyy gorgeous. Here, take my seat."

Sango nervously let out a chuckle,

"Heh.. T-Thank, thank you.. But it's alright----"

"NO WAIT. TAKE MY SEAT."

Another man shouted as other men started to do the same as Sango nearly fainted.

_My head..._

After that long, disturbing, most unpleasured bus stop, Sango found herself down town, in front of a strip club. There was a sign on the door, _Woman-Auctioning. Bring your cash and checks, and bid off a night with the most GORGEOUS women in town._ Sango peered around, making sure no one was around, as she slowly slipped herself in. She then found herself in the middle of a crowd and pushed her way through as she ran into somebody.

"Ouch.. Sorry !"

She looked up to see by surprise Miroku, standing there. Sango put on a pouty face and turned red, with anger.

"Miroku !------"

Miroku went over to Sango and held her within his arms,

"Say no more.. I'm sorry Sango, and I love you."

Sango blushed as she smiled lightly. She knew Miroku couldn't be forgiven that easily, but it was better off if they didn't fight.

As Miroku brought Kagome back to a table, she met up with Kagome & Inuyasha. They sat down as these three men were coming around.

"What do you think they're doing ?"

Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "Dunno."

Suddenly one of the men ran over to Sango and Kagome,

"Hey, you two young girlies. Wanna be auctioned ? Wined and Dined ? We'll give you half of the profit we make from your highbidder, and the rest goes for charity !"

Kagome and Sango looked at eachother with smiles on their faces,

"Wined and Dined ? Money ? And for the cause of charity ? Hell yeah !"

As Kagome and Sango stood up and started to follow the man, Miroku and Inuyasha stood up with surprised faces,

"What.. What about us !"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome were backstage. A bunch of make-up artists ran up to them and started to put eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow on them. They then brought them to a change room, FILLED with dresses, top, shirts, and sexy lingerie !

"Whoa ! Do we get to wear anything we want in here for the show ?"

The lady laughed histarically,

"For the show ? For god's sake, you keep 'em !"

Sango and Kagome looked at eachother, laughing in joy as they scattered, looking for clothes.

Kagome tried on a pink sequence hollartop, and a black mini skirt as she turned over to Sango and posed.

"Nah, doesn't suit you."

Sango replied as Sango started to look through the clutter of clothes.

Sango put on a pair of sequence-bottomed jeans and a blue one-strap bellytop as she turned and posed to Kagome.

"Nuh-unh, looks too ordinary."

Sango sighed as Kagome and her started to run to opposite ends, looking for clothes.

-------------------------------------

In the end, Kagome ended up with strapless white top and a sparkling beige long skirt, and Sango ended up with belly-holtar sparkling top and a black leather mini skirt.

The make-up artists ran over to Kagome and Sango and bowed to them, kissing their toes (not literally) as they brought them to two chairs and did their hair. Kagome's hair was permed straight down, and Sango's was curled. After the long while, they received high-heels, matching with their outfits and were THROWN onto the stage.

There was an announcer on the stage, as he began to yell with great enthusiasm,

"WEEEELLLCCOOMMMEE to the FIRST annual Woman-Auctioning ! We will bid off the FINEST ladies in town for a fun night ! Now, introducing our first two ladies, found about a few moments ago, in our VERY club, introducing.."

There were two microphones. One in front of Sango and one in front of Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi.."

"and.. Sango."

They introduced as they bowed and men clapped and whooted at them.

"Do we have a bidding, for these two young girls ? Double the fun !"

Sango whispered quietly to Kagome,

"Pft. What's so fun about dinner ?"

Kagome laughed quietly as she coughed,

"Yeah, I know."

A man stood up as he held a stack of 100 dollar bills in his hands.

"$1000 !"

"$1000, do I hear 2 ?"

Another man stands up and yells, "$2000, right here right here !"

And not after long, there were millions of men, popping out of their seats,

"$8000!"

"$10,000!"

"$12,000!"

The final bid was $20,000. Kagome and Sango were screaming,

"$20,000 ! $20,000 !"

"BID, CLOSED."

A man yelled as one man slowly began to step up, and claimed Kagome and Sango.

He quietly whispered to them,

"I'm going to show you girls, hell of a good time. I've got skills with doubles."

Kagome and Sango looked at eachother, "Umm.."

The announcer handed the man a pair of keys,

"Show 'em your skills tiger. Rm 303."

The announcer winked at the man as he took Kagome and Sango as began to bring them to a room.

Kagome and Sango were wailing out to eachother,

"A ROOM !"

_What have I done ! I thought it was a dinner, no one told me SEX !_

Sango thought with disturbing thoughts of having sex with such an unappealing man.

_SEX ! I hope he has condoms..._

Kagome thought pervertedly.

_I wonder what's his size.._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

rofl. i hope you guys liked it. remember to review ! chapter 3 will be up soon.


End file.
